


Dreaming with a Broken Heart

by seamaidencora



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamaidencora/pseuds/seamaidencora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short story based off the lyrics of the John Meyer song Dreaming with a broken heart. This is where I got the idea for my first story but decided to go another way with it. Basically its Richard dealing with the loss of Anne again, just told a different way. If your not familiar with the song I encourage you to listen to it, it reminds me of them every time I hear it. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming with a Broken Heart

When _you're dreaming with a broken heart_

_The waking up is the hardest part_

_You roll outta bed and down on your knees_

_And for a moment you can hardly breathe_

_Wondering, "Was she really here?_

_Is she standing in my room?"_

_No she's not, 'cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone._

Half-awake Richard reached to her side of the bed, but there was nothing there. They had not shared a bed in a long while, and he wasn’t sure if he did it in habit, or blind hope. The nights he dreamed of her always threw him for a loop; He would look for her at her vanity some morning sure she would be sitting there preparing for her day. She was not there this morning, and she would never be there again. It seemed harder not easier as time went by. At first the smell of her rose oil still hung in the air, and it comfort him. Now he felt he had nothing, he was trying to not lose his faith, but it was an inner struggle. He reached for his rosary and got out of bed to kneel. The floor was hard and cold, just like he felt on the inside. Starting his prayers was harder now, what was he thankful for anyway? Losing his son was hard enough, but to lose his childhood friend, confidante, and lover was to much. He said a couple half-hearted Hail Marys’ and got back into bed. He should be dressing for the day, but he wasn’t ready for it to begin yet.

_When you're dreaming with a broken heart_

_The giving up is the hardest part_

_She takes you in with her crying eyes_

_Then all at once you have to say goodbye_

_Wondering, "Could you stay my love?_

_Will you wake up by my side?"_

_No she can't, 'cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone._

Sitting there he was reminded of the last days. The physician had told him she was dying, but he was in disbelief. He shook his head at himself for standing there with that dumbfounded expression of his face. They had been on the outs, and he couldn’t make himself believe God would be so cruel to not give him time to make amends. He went to see her daily, and she would scold him for not heeding the physician’s orders. If she knew how little he cared, how badly he wanted to crawl in bed and hold her close. Maybe she did, she would always tell him to be happy and to stay strong, advise him on ways to enjoy his day. He however, just wanted to be near her, and that was still all he really wanted.

_Now do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?_

_Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?_

_Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?_

_Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my, roses in my hand?_

_would you get them if I did?_

_No you won't, 'cause you're gone, gone, gone, gone, gone._

His day was exhausting! It was a struggle to stay composed, and fighting both tears and memories wore him down. He walked in the garden for an hour or so, picking white roses here and there when he saw one in full bloom. He would bring them to his chamber, Maybe the scent would help him sleep. Maybe they would bring her back to him in a dream. It seemed lately that that was the only time he could feel happiness. Maybe she wasn’t as far away as she seemed to be. He hoped she wasn’t, he missed her, with his whole soul he missed her.

_When you're dreaming with a broken heart_

_The waking up is the hardest part_


End file.
